Nico's Education
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Annabeth and Percy decide to help educate Nico. Lemons. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters at all.

Nico's Education

'What do you mean you have never been with a girl?' Annabeth giggled as she, Percy and Nico sat around in cabin 3, drinking soft drink, finally back from their latest and most dangerous quest to date.

'I didn't say girl…I said anyone…' Nico flushed

'Are you into guys?'

'No…maybe, I'm not sure'

'Want to find out?' Annabeth asked smiling knowingly

'What?' Nico stammered

'You can kiss Percy and me, and see which you prefer' she said like she was explaining a simple science experiment to a middle school class.

'I…wh…' Nico stammered blushing, how had he gotten into this mess?

'Nico' Percy said looking at him 'We will accept you no matter who you like, you know that right?'

'Yeah…' this was true, he knew Annabeth and Percy so well and trusted them with his life that he knew they would love him for who he was no matter what. 'But I might not be gay'

'And that's ok too' Annabeth stuck out her tongue and Nico actually smiled. 'So you up for our peck test?'

'What test?'

'Peck, you know, kiss, smooch, lock lips, face fight…'

'What was that last one?' Percy laughed

'Shush you' Annabeth smirked

'O…Ok' Nico

'Just so we are clear, you have kissed before?'

'Yes, but it wasn't anything amazing'

'Oh this will be fun' Annabeth smiled wickedly 'Percy, you want first turn?'

'Sure' Percy smirked 'Bet he likes me more then you' he wiggled his eyebrows at her in a mocking jest

'Bring it' She grinned back

'Am I a competition?' Nico asked looking a bit pink in the face

'You're the prize' Annabeth said with relish, Nico blushed. Percy lent over and caught Nico's lips with his own; they were cold, like ocean water. Nico gasped, Percy tasted slightly salty and like a fresh breath of summer breeze, how was that possible? Percy moved his lips against his with such easy it was like gentle waves at the beach, Nico kissed him back softly.

'My turn' Annabeth laughed and pushed her boyfriend off Nico, she smiled sweetly then lent in and caught his lips with hers, there was a slight spark that seemed to set off in Nico's stomach this time, her lips were delicious, he felt like he could kiss them all day. She nipped his bottom lip playfully then pulled away smirking.

'So?' she asked easily

Nico thought for a moment, while the other two kissed quickly then looked back at him

'Percy, while you taste amazing, I think I want girls a bit more…is…is that ok?'

'Of course' the other two laughed.

PERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSON

'I don't know how to do any of this stuff' Nico blushed, they were all sitting in the couch, listening to some music they had fought five hours over because they all liked different stuff, but had eventually all settled for the one album that now hummed in the background. It had been a week or so since the kissing experiment and they were all still as close as could be, Nico had been slightly worried that Percy wouldn't be ok with him kissing his girlfriend, but he really was ok with it.

'We'll teach you' Percy smiled, he was ok with the idea of sharing Annabeth, maybe it was his god side talking, but it sort of felt normal to be with more than one person, and being able to care about more than one person was good, it meant more love was in the world, and he had seen enough pain, death and fear to want to constantly run away from it all.

'Yeah, it's really simple, you just go with the flow really, here I'll show you on Percy' Annabeth grinned, she twisted in her seat and straddled her leg across Percy's lap, she settled down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in close she kissed him sweetly, drawing a few long lazy kisses from him, the ones that stole your breath away. Then she pulled herself closer to him, pressing her chest harder into his as she nipped his lip playfully

'You want to start sort of slow, so you can draw all their attention' Annabeth instructed 'then when you want more, you start to kiss with more fire, show what you want' she demonstrated this for a few minutes with Percy's very willing assistance.

Annabeth swung her leg back off Percy and before Nico knew what had happened she was straddling his own waist, her hips pinned to his

'Don't be shy, I don't bite…' she smiled, her grey eyes glinting

'Often' Percy chuckled

'Shut up seaweed brain…' she laughed, Nico lent forward and caught her lips with his, she returned his motions and they kept kissing for a while. Percy, took Nico's hand that lay by his side lamely and placed it on Annabeth's back, signaling to do that next. Nico raised his other hand to her waist and pulled her closer. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him sweetly, then nipped his bottom lip, a soft groan escaped his lips before he could stop it, Annabeth smiled against his lips and rolled her hips smoothly against him. Nico broke away, looking slightly alarmed

'What's wrong?' Annabeth asked, slowly rolling her hips over his

'You're not comfortable, you keep moving' Nico looked apologetic

'Trust me, I am comfortable' she chuckled and ground into him with more skill, he caught his breath

'You think that feels good' Percy laughed 'wait till later' he grinned, as Annabeth ran a free hand down Percy's torso and over his belt, he sighed when her hand met its target. She grinned and went back to kissing Nico, nibbling his lip, making his hands wrap tighter around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

'We can show you if you want' Annabeth smiled wickedly

**Apples and Beckett.**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue this story **


	2. Chapter 2

'I dare you to sneak up on Annabeth'

'Dude no! You know how fast she is, she'd gut me with her knife in a second' Nico said with wide eyes

'Not if you distract her' Percy winked

'How?'

'Do you really need me to show you Nico?' Percy wiggled his eyebrows

**Percyjacksonpercyjackson**

Nico still had Percy's lesson running through his mind, it had been rather hard to leave after that (pun intended?), but Percy had pushed him out of cabin 3 to go and find Annabeth-they were enjoying this new sort of training way too much.

Nico walked around camp for almost half an hour before he came across the sounds of a familiar knife smashing its attackers. Annabeth was in the training ring, the camps Hellhound was down by the lake, he'd seen her gallivanting along the edge trying to catch the water spirits. Sneaking to the entrance, he saw that the blonde demi-god was hacking and stabbing with extreme precision at the exercise dummies. Taking a steadying breath, he started to sneak up behind her, but his shoes suddenly made a squeaky noise on the fresh sand, without thinking he threw his hands up to sort of shield his face, but in fact he seemed to make an angry ghost like storm cloud appear- so angry in fact that his own father would of cherished it. Trying to rid his surprise of making a ghost cloud, he noticed its appearance had caught Annabeth's attention, it was now or never.

He took two more paces then was right behind her, with demi-god skill he wrapped his right arm around her knife wheedling wrist and the other around her waist, she yelled in alarm, trying to throw him off, but he did like Percy had shown him, he swooped down and began to suck skillfully at her pulse point, then up to her ear where he whispered 'It's not like you to be caught off guard Annabeth' he chuckled, where had that deep sultry voice come from?

'Nico' she gasped, half relaxing in his restraining embrace

'You are clever, wise girl' he chuckled, she went to bat his arm playfully, put his hand around her waist jumped to her left breast and she mewed happily, her arm falling by her side

'Percy put you up to this?'

'Showed me how to as well' Nico chuckled, she bite her lip at the thought of her two boys conspiring so lustfully.

'Oh really? What did he do next?' She asked with a chuckle that turned into a moan as Nico started to suck on her pulse again-he was getting very good at this now. His hand was still teasing her left breast while the other held her knife hand fast. Very slowly, he uncurled his strong fingers from around her wrist, enabling her to attack him if she wished, showing that he trusted her and that she held the control (as she liked), he placed this hand on her hip, and pulled her flush against his body, her head fell to the side giving him more access to her soft delicious skin.

'Did…did he show you anything else?' Annabeth whispered hungrily, Nico broke his lips away from her and took in a shuddering breath, he was getting side tracked, again. Leaning over her left shoulder, he caught her left earlobe with his teeth and flicked it a few times with his tongue, she gasped

'That's not a Percy move' she grinned, her Nico was learning fast, he hummed in response, ticking her skin. Then he dropped his lips down to her enticing skin and started to make a large mark on her skin. Annabeth was thoroughly enjoying herself, who could blame her. She began to grin her hips back into his, she felt him stiffen like his naive self, then start to relax, she smiled, running her left hand through his soft hair as he kissed her neck. Nico was stalling, but he had to do it eventually, he trusted Annabeth and knew she wasn't going to tell him off for doing it wrong or badly. Percy had explained what to do, but at the same time Nico and Annabeth were slightly different, so what Percy had shown him wasn't the exact same as what he was to do on her. Taking a mental breath, he started to lower his hand that was on her hip, Annabeth knew exactly what was about to happen, and grinned wickedly to herself.

Nico's fingers gently skimmed across the front of her jeans, over the zipper and began to rub small circles against her, she breath caught and he took that as a good sign, she pushed her hips back into his and she knew he was starting to get as interested as she was.

'Lower' she whispered, he slid his hand lower and started to rub right on her core, she moaned and Nico grinned. He pawed at her chest, making her blood start to beat through her veins, she moved her hips against his hands wanting to feel more.

'Do you want me to stop?' Nico asked, slightly pulling his hand way

'No!' she said unashamedly

'Then why…' he began

'More' she sighed heavily 'want more'

'Oh' Nico understood what she meant and replaced his palm against her core, starting to press harder, she moaned

'Like that?' he asked

'Mmhmm' she hummed, her head had fallen back so that is was leaning against his chest. He smiled triumphantly to himself and continued to please her.

'And then what did Percy say to do?' she whimpered

'You really want to know?' he asked in a sexy voice that was rather new to him

'Yes' she pleaded. Nico pulled his lips away from her and withdrew his hands, stepping away (with great self-control)

'He said 'enjoy practice' then told me to run' and he did, he started to sprint away (the best he could considering his situation) while Annabeth looked like she had been stunned by a bolt from Zeus

'Oh my g…Perc…I will…evil!' She spluttered, instantly starting to come up with battle plans to pay him back, and also locate the nearest cold shower.

**Apples and Beckett**

**Please review ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

'But Annabeth! Come on…. it was funny' Percy said from the wooden support pole in cabin 3, she had just hungry slammed open his door and kissed him so hard that they had stumbled through the room, ending up against a pole that held up the roof. He had thought it was very spontaneous, until he felt his hands being tied tightly behind his back, around the pole.

'That was plain evil' she said, arms crossed, hair stunning and messy at the same time

'Bet you loved it' He grinned and she couldn't help but smile for a second

'Not the point' she muttered, it was late at night, and the lights out call had already been made throughout camp.

'Why am I tied up?' He asked, not sure of what the answer was going to be

'Punishment' she said simply, sitting down on the end of Percy's bed

'How…how are you going to punish me?' he asked looking at her

'Well…' she pulled off her jacket to reveal her tight camp t-shirt. Percy gulped, she wasn't going to strip for him and then not let him touch her! Come on that would be more then evil.

'Well?' Percy asked in a husky voice, staring at her chest.

'I need some help' she smiled

'Help?' what did she mean?

'Someone to assist me' she smiled

'I'll do it'

'No no, you're the one in trouble, I need…my prince of darkness' She grinned, her eyes smoldered, making Percy want to pin her to the bed and have his lovely way with her.

'Wh…'

'Nico dear' She called quietly

'Yeah?' His voice sounded from outside the cabin, as if she had made him wait there.

'Can you help me with something?' she cooed

'O…ok' he answered then opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him. Annabeth smiled at him and patted the bed next to her; he walked over and sat down.

'Hey Percy' he said in a small voice

'Hey Nico' Percy said back, fine with Nico being in the room, but now very confused as to what his punishment was.

'I thought as Percy likes to be such a hands on teacher, demonstrating how to properly kill a hydra or the proper stance when holding a shield, that it would be good practice for him to have to watch for once and not participate' she smiled

'Your going to fight?' he asked, sure this was not the evil plan his temptress had come up with.

'Only with our tongues' Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows and Nico turned bright red.

'Oh come on, that's not a punishment' Percy said in an almost believable voice

'We'll see' Annabeth smirked. She leant in to Nico's ear and whispered

'You ok with this plan?' there was a great deal of affection in her voice, Nico knew by now that both Annabeth and Percy cared deeply for him, and he was starting to build up the courage to actually admit that he felt the same way back. They all trusted each other.

He nodded and she smiled.

'Do enjoy the show Percy dear' she smiled

'Sure will' he said with a defeated air, she had called him on his piteous attempt at a bluff.

'Nico, have you ever French kissed someone before?'

'No…' he turned bright red, she took his hand in hers and smiled

'Its ok, don't be shy, I'm going to teach you' she smiled

'Oh come on' Percy groaned. He didn't mind Nico and Annabeth kissing at all, he actually found it rather hot, but he didn't want to be tied to the pole unable to kiss them both as well.

'Told you' Annabeth smiled at Percy then turned back to Nico. 'Kiss me'

'How?'

'Like you always do, we're going to easy into it, Seaweed over there would just chuck you in the deep end, but I am going to be nice' She said extra sweetly, Percy rolled his eyes and almost smiled, remembering fondly.

Nico paused for a second then lent forward and caught her lips with his own, Annabeth kissed him back hungrily, Nico placed his free hand on her cheek sweetly with the other still held her hand in his. Annabeth pulled back and smiled at him, he was always so gentle with her, she liked that, but she was also dying to find his wilder, hungrier side. She licked her lips so that they were very moist, Percy loved when she did this, and she looked ridiculously sexy doing it.

'Kiss my lips' she smiled, Nico lent forward and kissed them, liking how her lips slid so smoothly against his own. After a little while, she sucked on his bottom lip, he heard himself let out a small exhale of air, but so did Percy. He felt Annabeth smile against his lips.

'Doing ok?' Annabeth asked sweetly to Percy

'Yep' He said not meeting her eyes

'What if I was to…?' she lent forward and ran her tongue along Nico's closed bottom lip, he shuddered slightly.

'Yep, totally co...cool' Percy said

'Good' Annabeth smiled 'would you like to try some more?' she asked Nico, he nodded. She kissed him again, this time running her tongue along his lips, without thinking he edged his own out to meet hers, when they met Annabeth let out a little yelp of delight and kissed him harder, which sperred him on.

'Ok. Got the message, don't mess with Annabeth, untie me!' Percy said

Annabeth slid her tongue into Nico's mouth, he wasn't completely sure what to do, but he licked back and it felt nice, so he did it again.

'His a quick learner Percy' she looked over at him 'and tastes really good' she grinned

'I do?' Nico asked

'Yeah' Annabeth grinned and licked the corner of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, both guys groaned. Annabeth grinned then kissed Nico hard, then just when he thought he couldn't breath anymore, she broke it and stood up. She walked over to Percy

'Untie me' he said straight away.

'I'd rather not' she smiled

'But come on! You and your prince of darkness are getting way to hot to keep watching'

'Really?' Annabeth asked with concern on her face

'Yeah' Percy looked down at his jeans and back to her face, she looked as well.

'What if I was to lean in…' she did, pressing her chest against his restrained one 'and kiss you so you could taste our Nico…' she kissed him hard. Percy groaned and fought with his rope cuffs, desperate to grab her and kiss her back even harder. He liked the taste of Nico and Annabeth mixed together. Annabeth suddenly stepped back

'I have to punish you Percy, you taught our Nico to be bad' she grinned and walked back over to Nico and sat down next to him.

Percy groaned and hung his head in frustration.

'This time, you take the lead' she smiled, Nico nodded, quickly glancing at Percy, who had a hungry look in his eyes. Nico caught Annabeth's lips with his own, then slowly, probed her mouth for permission to enter, she granted it at once, after a little bit of exploring, Annabeth sucked gently on his tongue. He jumped in surprise

'Did she suck your tongue?' Percy asked from his tied up position. Nico nodded at him, surprise and desire in his eyes, Percy groaned

'Its good hey'

'Really goo…'

'Stop talking you two…' Annabeth grabbed Nico's face and pulled it back to her own 'You're meant to be learning…' she said in between kisses 'and you are meant to be being punished' she added to Percy.

'Shut her up Nico' Percy said, Nico laughed and pulled Annabeth's face back to his, sliding his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments she started to tug at his shirt, they heard Percy's breath start to increase, Annabeth turned to him smiling

'Good idea Percy' she turned back to Nico 'You should massage my chest as you kiss me, its good multitasking practice' she smiled. Nico grinned, Annabeth was evil, and that's why he and Percy adored her so much. She pulled his lips down to hers as she placed his hands over her breasts. He began to squeeze and massage her breasts through her camp shirt as she showed him more things two tongues could do together. When she pushed her chest into his hands, in obvious enjoyment Percy groaned from his corner of observation.

'Another excellent tip Percy, glad you reminded me' she grinned at him 'Nico, pull me closer' she said to him.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her so that she was almost next to him

'Closer' she smiled

He moved over so that they were hip to hip

'Closer' she smiled more

'I don't…'

'Lap, man, lap!' Percy muttered, like it was the thing he wanted most and least to see.

'Ohh…' Nico murmured to himself

'Closer' She whispered in his ear, then bit his earlobe cheekily.

He grabbed her by her hips and twisted her so that her knees were either side of his hips; their chests were flush against each other

'Clo-ser' she moaned in his ear, he twisted his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her hips down fast over his own. She moaned loudly when she settled down on him, rolling her hips a few times. Nico grabbed her hips and held them still, the new and awesome feeling of her straddling him literally wiping his mind blank.

'Should I show him Percy?'

He didn't answer, he was finding it hard enough not to attempt to rip his arms free and crash tackle them onto his bed.

'Should I Nico?' she smiled

'Should you what?' he asked, opening his eyes and looking into hers

'Should…I…show…you…'she said, grinding her hips into his in between each word. Nico simply nodded, closing his eyes in enjoyment.

'But you have to kiss me Nico' she said looking serious, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, she let out a soft moan of delight. She began to rock her hips against his. Percy was hard as a rock, his jeans the only thing restraining him, here was his super hot girlfriend putting on one hell of a show. It was torture, but by the gods it was brilliant.

'Do you like kissing me Nico?' she asked innocently, rocking up and down on him, he nodded very fast

'Do you like me sitting on your lap?' she asked, rolling her hips in a circle

'Yes' he moaned

'Do you like me rocking against you?' she asked grinding into him.

His only response was a throaty groan and his hands fisting the bed cover to keep control

'Good' she then suddenly sprung up off his lap and ran to the door of cabin 3 'Night boys…oh and don't mess with me, I'll always get you back' she grinned wickedly at the two stunned boys.

'Did she just…?'

'Yep….'

'Oh it is on!'

'Heck yes'

'Two against one?'

'She's got no chance'

They both grinned

**Apples and Beckett**

**I hope you liked it **** please let me know **

.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico and Percy planned for days; they knew it was going to be hard to out plan the demi god of Athena. Annabeth had been on constant alert for over a week now, sure the boys would strike with a sloppy attack at any moment. Any sign of affection had her guard up, a kiss that lasted longer then normal, a hug where she couldn't see one of her two men, she became so paranoid that they would do something that she didn't trust touching. But they hadn't tried to seek revenge, they had treated her almost normally, they would sit a bit further away from her on the training ring rails during sword training, but she put that down to them all being sweaty and trying to catch their breath.

After class that day, Annabeth was needed in the library to help train some of the Aphrodite kids, while Percy and Nico walked off to the forgery to fix the dinged up weapons from class.

'So you think we should do it tonight?'

'Yeah, it's been long enough, much longer and she will have given up expecting anything'

'Game on Chase'

They both grinned.

**..**…**..**

Annabeth had looked for the boys at dinner but they had never shown up, they were not at the lookout posts either, she searched the library and forgery wondering where on earth or hades they could be.

Mean while the two demi gods were busy setting their plan into action in cabin three.

Annabeth walked quietly to the cabins, wondering where her two men were, she was going to head to her own cabin when she noticed a faint light seeping out from underneath the door of cabin three. Curious, she walked towards it. As she focused her vision on the light, she didn't notice the stick on the gravel, that snapped loudly under her foot.

Percy and Nico heard the stick crack and knew that Annabeth was about to walk into the cabin. They dove at each other.

Annabeth opened the door without knocking, and stepped inside. She didn't hear the newly installed lock click shut behind her. She walked quietly towards the light then opened the door, gasping in utter shock at what she saw. Percy and Nico seemingly naked, on Percy's bed, white bed sheets covering their waists. Fiercely making out, Nico's hand knotting in Percy's hair while the latters hand was hidden under the sheets, between the two boys hips.

'Oh my gods!' she gasped

The two boys broke apart and faked shock

'Annabeth!' They both yelped, springing out of the bed, both in boxer shorts.

'I…I…what…Oh my gods…wha…' she spluttered, completely shocked.

'What?' Percy smiled

'You…both of you…toget….' She gasped

'And?' Nico asked, walking up to Percy and draping an arm over the water god's shoulder.

'I…well…' she chocked, utterly left fielded.

'Are you going to continue spluttering or can I go back to kissing the son of Hades now?' Percy asked in a smoldering voice

'Ah…uh…' Annabeth looked from each boy and back, trying to see where this whole situation was going.

'She can watch' Nico said and grabbed Percy's head, pulling his lips to his own.

As Annabeth stood in shock, she saw Percy slide his tongue into Nico's mouth and all three of them moaned. Percy ran his hands down Nico's toned arms, while Nico assaulted his mouth, they could both hear Annabeth's breathing.

'You still here wise girl?' Nico asked as Percy began to suck on his neck, making Nico's eyes flutter shut.

'And miss this show?' she whimpered, getting turned on by the second.

Percy licked from Nico's earlobe down to collarbone, making Annabeth's eyes widen with hunger, she was rooted to the spot, unable to leave. Just what the boys had planned. A surprise attack that would render her too speech and plan less.

'You know Percy' Nico chuckled

'Hmm?' Percy hummed against Nico's warm smoldering skin.

'She could always join in' Nico smiled deviously at Annabeth

Her breath hitched, she had been tricked! She had stumbled right into their trap, and it seemed she was unable to escape, her legs glued to the spot in temptation.

'Now there is an idea' Percy chuckled

'Oh no you don't!' she said stubbornly, trying to remain in control. The two boys broke apart and began to walk towards her, sexy devils. She stumbled back to the front door and tired to undo it with her hand behind her back, but it wouldn't work.

'Come on Annabeth, you know you want to be punished for your…sins' Nico whispered in her ear as his teeth grazed her earlobe. She literally shuddered. Nico squeezed behind her, the taller of the two guys, his warm bare chest pressing against her back, while Percy stepped in close so that his slightly cooler chest grazed against her own.

'You know you deserve this' Percy smirked, leaning in to kiss her, only dropping his lips to her jugular at the last moment, sucking her skin. Her gasped doubled when Nico joined Percy on the other side of her neck, her legs felt weak, but she wouldn't fall because she was sandwiched between her two men; sexy, evil and very skilled kissers.

Percy moved across to the other side of her neck and she heard kissing sounds, and realized, that Nico and Percy were frenching with her jammed between them. She was not sure why this turned her on so much, but it did. She felt Nico wrap his arms around herself and Percy, he grabbed Percy's butt, driving both men's bulging crotches into Annabeth. She gasped.

_Nice touch there_, Percy thought, proud of how far their Nico had come.

Nico slid his hands in-between Percy and Annabeth, and began to massage her breasts, making her gasp. When she did, Percy grabbed her cheeks and slid his tongue into her mouth, claiming it. She moaned out of want and the fact that she could taste Nico as well as Percy.

They remove her clothes, still standing, her pressed between them, Percy behind her now. Nico removed the cord from his waist band of his pants and used it to bind Annabeth's hands together, then Percy helped to hook her locked arms over Nico's head so that she could not involve herself. Nico kissed her lips hungrily as she was pressed against him, unable to pull away, though she never wanted to. After a few steamy kisses that had Percy getting frustrated just watching, Percy lead Nico's hand down to her center, Annabeth yelped in delight when the tips of both boys fingers touched her center. Nico's eyes widened in surprised by her wetness, Percy chuckled

'Is she always this wet?' Nico asked, running his fingers along her split in interest, not realizing he was driving her wild with want.

'Yep, awesome right' Percy smiled, he raised his finger to his lips and moaned at the taste of his girl. Nico's eyes widened, Percy dipped his fingers back down to Annabeth's center, flicking her nub once making her gasp, then he raised his covered fingers to Nico's mouth

'You'll like it' he chuckled, Nico sucked on Percy's fingers, making Percy and Annabeth groan. His eyes widened, his pupil's dilating even more then before, making Annabeth bite her bottom lip in want.

'Nico' Annabeth moaned, wanting him to touch her, her bare chest rubbing against his.

Nico looked at Percy, who nodded, then he slid his hand back down between them, making her gasp when he reached her wet hot center. He played with her slick folds for a while, Percy's hands where massaging her chest.

Nico carefully pushed a finger inside of her, making her whimper with want. He marveled aloud at how soft and silky her walls are, his finger continually stroking them while Percy began to nibble on her neck. Annabeth was in pure heaven. Nico removed his hand and she pouted, making a sad sound, Percy laughed

'Would you like more Annabeth dear?' he chuckled

'Yes' she said with a husky voice.

'We could kiss you some more…'Nico suggested

'Or touch you' Percy said, flicking her left nipple making her gasp 'or grind into you' he added, pushing his hips against hers as Nico did the same, she simply nodded, unable to find her voice.

'Or…' Percy began, he took Nico's hand and placed his own on top of it, then they slide their hands down her stomach together, Nico's skin only touching her own. When they reach her center she though Percy was going to move Nico's hand so that he learnt a new move, but the boys hands slide all the way to her center and they pushed each of their index fingers into her. She let out a moan, both her boys inside her, working together to get her off. They began to curl their fingers together, both at the same pace, both their bodies pressing her into the other. Percy, having done this before was able to move his finger faster, so that she had two fingers, moving at different paces inside of her. She felt the building sensation in the pit of her stomach, Percy knew she was close, her breath was catching and her walls started to shake.

'Annabeth?' Nico asked, utterly new to how she was reacting

'Keep going' Percy said

'She's starting to shake…' Nico began, unsure as to why she was acting like this

'Yes' she moaned, eyes closed, head thrown back, resting on Percy's shoulder

'Keep going' Percy assured Nico

'Please Nico' she asked, looking into his eyes, the utter desire in her eyes made him groan and he continued to curl his finger against her, faster like Percy was doing. Annabeth gasped, and began to shudder between the two boys

'Kiss her quick…' Percy said, Nico reacted instinctively; crushing his lips against hers 'so no one hears her' Nico swallowed her screams of delight as her orgasm smashed against her.

To be continued….

**Apples and Beckett **

**Please please review, the more reviews the faster I post the next one, and the more I understand what you guys want to read. **


	5. Chapter 5

'What just happened?' Nico asked as Annabeth dropped her head into the crook of his neck, breathing hard, eyes still shut in delight.

'Come on dude, she totally just O'd'

'O'd?' Nico looked confused

'Orgasmed you blubber brain' Annabeth chuckled, looking up into his eyes

'OH!' Nico's eyes went comically wide

'Yeah' Percy laughed, snuggling against Annabeth, dropping kisses against her shoulder. 'Did you like it?' Nico asked her.

'You're kidding right?' Annabeth chuckled and Percy grinned.

'Sure' Nico said with a strange look on his face, that he quickly covered with a smile.

'Nico? Have you every had an orgasm?' Annabeth asked him

'Ah…'

'Oh my gods, Percy untie me now!' She said at once

'But we were going to torture you more' he said in a stroppy voice that sounded like a four year old who was told they were not allowed to open any more Christmas presents until they had all had the yearly family photo.

'Now Percy! This is a crisis that has to be mended at once' She said.

'Fine' Percy grumbled, then added to Nico 'You're lucky I like you so much' which made the other two laugh. Percy untied Annabeth's hands, which were still around Nico's neck; she rubbed her wrists for a moment then looked up at Nico. Percy picked up his white t-shirt and gave it to Annabeth, knowing she got colder faster then he did in Presidion's cabin. She pulled it on with a loving smile of thanks to him.

'You ready to feel the most awesome thing ever?'

'Uh…sure' he looked nervous

'Dude what are you worried about, I promise you will love it' Percy chuckled, leading the other two over to his big bed (Tyson having made him a king size one the last time he had visited)

'I just don't know what its like for a guy…I just saw what its like for a girl' he blushed looking at Annabeth. She thought for a moment then said

'Would you like me to show you on Percy first?'

Percy's ears pricked up.

'Is that ok?' Nico looked embarrassed

'Of course' Annabeth said

'Totally' Percy said, suddenly excited

'So you just watch and learn, then it will be your turn' she smiled, leant forward, kissed him deeply then turned to Percy.

Percy gulped; she had that look in her eye…

'Standing?' She asked him

'Any way you want babe' he winked; she rolled her eyes then pulled him to his feet. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, pressing her chest against his. Soon she was trailing kisses along his jaw line and her hand was tracing down his chest, heading south. Nico watched on, sitting on the edge of the bed. Annabeth pressed her hand to Percy's growing budge in his boxes and she heard both him and Nico catch their breaths. She kissed Percy more, sliding her tongue into his mouth and winding her fingers into the hair at the base of his head. She began to rub him through his shorts, Nico watching on, a hunger starting to build.

'You're gonna make me ask aren't you' Percy groaned as she sucked on his pulse point.

'Only once this time' she chuckled in his ear, before biting his ear lob.

'Please Annabeth' he groaned.

She smiled, winked to Nico, and then holding his eye contact, slid her hand under the waistband of Percy's shorts. She felt Percy shudder and saw Nico's eyes grow large and mouth slightly open. Percy's hands, which had been roaming over her back, came up to her face and pulled her lips to his, sharing that intimate moment, established and trusting couples felt. She kissed him back.

She used her other hand and pulled his boxers down so that they pooled around his ankles, they heard Nico catch his breath as he saw how excited Percy was and Annabeth's hand wrapped around him. She began to move her hand up and down, slowly, so that Nico could see the action and understand the motion. After a while Percy's breath began to increase, which she knew as a sign that her mouth would be greatly appreciated lower down. She kissed his lips once more, held his eye contact and licked her lips, cocking one eyebrow in a question.

'YES' Percy said

Nico was confused, Annabeth, still moving her hand, slowly lowered to her knees, kissing down Percy's stomach as she did. When she licked the tip, Percy groaned and Nico gasped, she ran her tongue along him, up and down, making him very wet and allowing her hand to glide along him. As her pace quickened Percy closed his eyes in pure enjoyment, then Annabeth slide him into her mouth.

'What about her teeth?' Nico asked, seemingly unable to stop himself.

'Don't worry, she knows what she's doing' Percy groaned as she increased her pace 'here' he grabbed Nico's hand and held it gently to the back of Annabeth's head, so that he could feel her motions but not strong enough that she would feel that they where forcing her. Annabeth had wrapped her hands around Percy's hips to steady herself and increase her pace, Nico and Percy's hands still gently guided her head as her tongue and mouth assaulted Percy. She felt him begin to clench his muscles and his breath begin to catch, so she increased her pace to as fast as she could go, making him let out a loud moan, he clapped a hand to his mouth to try and stifle it. Annabeth licked and sucked as she knew Percy liked and in moments he was beginning to shake, his other hand left his mouth and he curled his fingers into both Annabeth's and Nico's hair, Nico groaned and that noise seemed to tip Percy over the edge, he shot into Annabeth's mouth and bit his bottom lip hard to stifle the scream of delight.

Everyone was panting. Percy slowly released his grip on both their hair as Annabeth discreetly wiped her mouth with the corner of the shirt she was wearing.

'Oh I love you' Percy moaned, pulling Annabeth up to him and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her on the mouth.

'And you love head' She chuckled

'I really do, and you're so good at it!' he grinned, Annabeth turned to Nico who was sitting with his hands over his lap.

'Wanna try?' she grinned at him, he simply nodded vigorously.

Percy chuckled, pulling his own boxes back up, then lounging on the edge of his bed. Annabeth held out her hands to Nico, he paused, his hands still covering his lap, she waited patiently, he slowly reached his hands out, turning bright red at the budge that she and Percy could now see.

Annabeth looked at his boxes then licked her lips, making Nico almost chock and Percy start to get ideas again. She cupped her hands to his face and kissed him

'You can tell me to stop at anytime' she said and he nodded that he understood.

She smiled, then flicked her tongue out and licked his bottom lip. She distracted him with kisses when her hand traveled down his body, Percy watched in ease. When she reached Nico's boxes she decided to cut to the chase (pun totally intended) and slide her hands under his elastic waistband, pressing her warm palm against him. Nico gasped, Annabeth cupped her other hand over his mouth and grinned at him. She began to rub her hand against him, making Nico moan against her hand covering his mouth. Percy lent forward and pulled Nico's boxes down for Annabeth, she wiggled her butt at him in thanks and he chuckled. Now that Nico was free from his shorts she was able to move her hand along him with more ease.

'Can you keep quiet Nico?' she asked him, working her hand against him. He nodded eyes pitch black. She smiled and removed her hand from his mouth; she kissed him deeply then began to sink to her knees. Nico gulped knowing what was about to happen.

She looked up at him and he nodded, she smiled then moved her mouth to him, sliding her tongue across his tip. His cry of delight escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

'Try to be quiet, don't want Chiron hearing you' Percy chuckled, he had reached out a hand and was drawing patterns on Annabeth's back as she licked and sucked Nico.

'Sorry' Nico nodded and said through clutched teeth. Annabeth pumped her hand along Nico and increased the speed of her tongue, she felt him shudder one or twice, with her spare hand, she tapped Percy behind her. He got the signal, and as she sucked Nico harder, he stood up and came up behind Nico just in time to clap his hand around the son of Hade's mouth. Nico groaned as Annabeth's tongue massaged and sucked, he felt a sort of contracting of his muscles, almost like a building sensation.

He began to shudder slightly without control, Percy wrapped an bracing arm around Nico's chest, almost as it the sea demigod knew that his knees felt weak and that he might buckle to the ground if Annabeth went any quicker. Which she did. Nico moaned again, but Percy's hand muffled the sound, Annabeth began to pump her hand the fastest yet and Nico began to shudder, he clapped a hand over Percy's which was covering his mouth, sure he was about to scream and with his other hand clenched onto the arm Percy had wrapped around his chest. He didn't want to pull Annabeth's hair too tight or for her to stop.

He had screwed his eyes shut from the intensity. Annabeth could feel how close he was , and used every bit of effort she had. In seconds Nico was shuddering and screaming, held up and muffled by Percy. Finally when he had come down from his high, his breathing still rampant, Annabeth straightened up and asked

'Well, did you like that?' with a huge grin on her face.

**Apples and Becket **

**Thanks for reading, sorry for taking so long, I am now out of hospital, so can you please stop sending me threats (some of which were not so funny) for not updating? Thanks. As ever, please please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Nico had not just liked it, he had loved it. And for the next week, every night he dreamt of Annabeth's warm, wet mouth on him. Every time he saw her or Percy he would blush and feel a tugging in his pants area. This made sword practice harder then normal.

'Percy' Nico asked, as they faced each other in the sand covered ring

'Yeah' Percy answered, flipping his sword around twice with his wrist

'Does Annabeth like giving…you know…' he made a face, trying to imply what he meant without actually having to say the word.

'Head?' Percy chuckled, Nico blushed.

'Yeah'

'Yeah she does, she use to have this issue with not being good at it, so one week she decided to practice every night until she felt she was good enough…'

'Bet you hated that' Nico laughed

'Oh it was torture' Percy winked 'She likes to give head, but she loves getting head'

'Wait! You can give girls head?' Nico asked, pausing in shock, Percy took his moment of weakness and stuck, hitting the sword out of Nico's hand.

'Hades yeah!' Percy said

'Umm…' Nico started

' You go down on her numbskull, you use your tongue on her, you lick and suck and drive her wild'

'And she likes it?'

'LOVES it' Percy corrected him.

'Are you finished with sword practice for today?' Nico asked

'I guess we can stop, but why?' Percy asked

'I have a sudden urge to go find Annabeth' Nico said, Percy chuckled. Nico began to walk away, then he turned back and said 'You are coming right?'

'Of course' Percy laughed, jogging over to Nico and slinging his arm around his shoulder, 'Someone's gotta teach you young grasshopper'.

The two boys walked into the cabin area, some of the Aphrodite demigods were brushing their hair in the shade of their veranda, not wanting to get too much of a tan. Percy and Nico walked up the Athena cabin stairs and knocked on the door, one of Annabeth's half brothers answered,

'Hey, is Annabeth here? Percy asked

'Yeah, she's up in her room, being all brainy and such' little Wyatt pouted, he was only six, so he still wanted to play children's games, intellectual children's games of course though.

'Are you the only one here with Annabeth?' Nico asked

'Yeah, but she doesn't wanna play with my model airplane kit' He said sadly

'You know who would love to play with you' Percy said 'my brother Tyson, his down at the forge, I'm sure if you took your airplane kit down to him, he would help you build it' he smiled.

'Really?' Wyatt's eyes lit up.

'Yeah, he loves building things' Percy said, but Wyatt had already run off to get his toy box. When he returned he said thank you as he sprinted out of the door and started to make motor engine noises.

'Nice work' Nico said looking at Percy

'Now was have the wise one all to our selves'

'What ever shall we do?' Nico grinned

'How about an educational lesson?' Percy asked as they walked inside and closed the door behind them.

'I think I could do with learning something today' Nico said as he followed Percy up the stairs and to Annabeth's door, which had her name written on it in ancient Greek.

They knocked on the door and heard a huffy response, like a genius demigod who was getting frustrated by interruptions when she was working on a big idea.

'What do you need Wyatt?' she said opening the door then stopped short at the sight of her two boys.

'He is off playing with Tyson' Percy said in answer to her confused expression.

'And you are here because?' she said

'Oh I'm educating Nico today' Percy said in a relaxed tone.

'About what?' She raised an eyebrow

'How about we just show you' Percy smirked, he pushed Nico forward and Nico caught Annabeth's face in his hands, then he kissed her. She gasped; Percy chuckled and closed the bedroom door behind them. Nico led Annabeth over towards her bed; Percy came up behind her and kissed her neck, leaving a mark.

'Are we distracting you from your work?' he asked

'I'll do it later' she gasped as Nico sucked on her pulse point.

'Good idea' Percy murmured under his breath next to her ear.

'So what are you teaching our Nico today?' Annabeth asked as Nico continued to kiss her neck.

'Well he has just found out that girls can receive head and wanted to test out this notion' Percy said in a conversational tone.

Annabeth gasped.

'I may have let it slip that you rather enjoy it' Percy hummed, nibbling on her earlobe.

'Percy Jackson, what have I told you about gossiping…' she started but Nico shut her up with a kiss.

'Thanks Nico' Percy chuckled. 'Ok, so education time' he said clapping his hands together. 'Nico, I would suggest you lead Annabeth over to her bed and sit her down on the edge'

'I can teach him' Annabeth said as Nico began to lead her back towards her bed.

'No no Annabeth, I think I can handle this lesson today' Percy smirked, sitting down in her chair next to her desk.

She rolled her eyes at him, and he did the same back to her.

'Sit her down, ' Nico did so, Annabeth tried to keep her breathing normal, but she was already getting excited. 'Now its up to you how you warm her up, but a hint, she likes kissing'

'Shut up Perc…' Nico sealed her lips with his own.

'Thank you again Nico, now you need to get her all excited, then lay her back on the bed, you can do this many ways, but this is probably the easiest ways for you to learn' Percy said, watching as Annabeth fisted Nico's hair in enjoyment.

Nico gently laid her back on the bed, so that her knees bent at the edge of the bed and her feet almost touched the floor. Nico dropped to his knees in front of her.

'Now, take her jeans off' Percy said. Nico began to, but struggled with the fabric. Percy got up and knelt behind Nico, he reached around him and helped ease Annabeth's skinny jeans off her legs. She was lying there, utterly trusting, in her camp T-shirt and white cotton underwear.

'Now if you tease her legs for a while, it will start to drive her crazy' He said, demonstrating with his own fingers, running them up and down the soft insides of her thighs. Nico began to copy Percy's movements. Soon Annabeth was getting frustrated and Percy could tell, so he moved from behind Nico and climbed onto the bed, where he laid down next to Annabeth. She smiled at him, then he took both her arms and held them above her head.

'Hey!' she said

'A precautionary step, so you don't interfere with my teaching' he grinned, then kissed her deeply before she could retort.

'Umm Annabeth your underwear seems to be getting um…wet' He mumbled

'Good work Nico' Percy said 'that's the sigh you want'

Annabeth rolled her hips once, trying to make Nico touch her.

'Now you can tease her with your fingers for a while if you want…' Percy began, but Annabeth made a whimpering sort of noise, Percy chuckled 'or you could take off her underwear and start to use your tongue' Annabeth's eyes darkened with need.

Nico gently pulled her white panties down her hips and off her legs. She was definitely wet. Percy kissed her deeply and squeezed one of her breasts with his free hand, she moaned into his mouth.

'I'd suggest you start simple, just gently lick up' Percy said to Nico, who nodded, paused for a second then dripped his head down and run his tongue up her wet folds. Annabeth let out a loud moan of delight. Nico was shocked, she tasted good, and the feeling he got knowing that he was the one making her moan like that felt incredible. So he licked again, and again.

He thought the more he licked the drier she would become, but it seemed the more he touched her with his tongue the wetter she became.

'Try sucking' Percy said, as he nibbled on her earlobe. Nico did so and Annabeth let out a loud noise. It was lucky they had the cabin to themselves.

'Basically you just move your tongue around and suck every so often, do what feels natural' Percy said

'How do I make her orgasm?' Nico asked in between licks and sucks. Annabeth shivered at these words.

'You feel that little nub at the top of her folds?' Percy asked

'Mmm' Nico hummed in reply, making Annabeth shudder in delight, Percy held her hands fast.

'Flick your tongue over that' Percy said.

Nico moved his mouth slightly up and began to flick his tongue across the spot Percy said. Annabeth bit back a moan.

Nico kept going, Annabeth began to roll her hips against him.

'I can't….' Nico started

'I'm really close Nico, keep going' Annabeth said

'I can't, my tongue…' he said, looking up at Percy in shame,

'It takes practice' Percy reassured him, as he slide down off the bed and joined Nico on the floor 'Your tongue isn't use to the movements'

He nudged Nico gently out of the way 'Here, I'll finish the demonstration shall I'.

Nico nodded, climbing up on to the edge of the bed, slightly deflated that he couldn't complete the exercise.

Percy dropped his head and ran his tongue along Annabeth's center making her moan. She grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him down next to her, Percy held onto her hips so that she couldn't move as his tongue licked and sucked with expert skill.

'Kiss me' Annabeth said to Nico, pulling him towards her, he rolled onto his side and lent down, locking his lips with hers. Soon Percy had her back to a high peak, so he began to increase the speed. Annabeth, gripped onto Nico's arm, while Percy held her hips fast.

Nico dropped his lips to her neck and started to suck. She breath was coming short and fast, and her nails were starting to dig into Nico's arm. He dropped his hand from the side of her face to her chest and massaged as he had seen Percy doing before, she let out a loud moan.

Percy sped up, and she tried to buck her hips, but he held them fast. Annabeth grabbed Nico's hair with both her hands and pulled his lips back hers, crashing their lips together in a desperate way.

Percy could feel how close she was, her muscles were tensing. He sped up to as fast as he could go, flicking his wet hot tongue against her center, she moaned and fisted Nico's hair painfully, making him moan into her mouth. That set her over the edge.

As the waves crashed over her, Nico muffled her screams of delight with his mouth. When they broke apart she held his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

Percy smirked, then crawled up next to them, wrapping his arm over the two of them. Annabeth turned her head and kissed him.

'Wow' she muttered after a moment

'Sorry I couldn't…' Nico began, but Annabeth shut him up with a kiss.

'You were incredible, it takes a bit of practice though' she said 'It's quite a tongue work out' she chuckled.

'Yeah' Nico admitted

'Gosh its fun to also kiss while…' Annabeth's eyes went all misty

'Nico, do you think you would benefit from a few more lessons?' Percy asked, cocking an eyebrow

'Yeah I think so' Nico winked back

'We could always have a challenge to see who has the strongest tongue' Percy said, biting Annabeth's earlobe.

She shuddered in anticipation.

**Apples and Beckett **

**I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think **** Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

Percy was standing in behind Annabeth as they shared the warm spray from the shower in cabin Three. Nico had been summoned by his father to go on some sort of mission, Percy and Annabeth had tried their best to go with him, but they had not been allowed to leave camp. Since Nico had been gone nothing interesting had happened, not a single monster had been seen in the forest and absolutely nothing had tried to attack the camp, so Annabeth and Percy were pretty annoyed that they had been held back for nothing. But their Nico should be home in a few days, he had said less then two weeks and it had been ten days, thirteen hours and forty three minutes.

'I miss him' Annabeth said as she run her hair under the strong stream of water

'So do I' Percy said, watching his girlfriend's blonde hair cascade over her shoulders like silken gold.

'I hope his ok' she said with concern in her voice

'He will be, we taught him well, he can handle himself' Percy said wrapping an arm around her waist.

'We taught him how to kiss and give oral….his out there facing gods knows what and we are stuck here…'

'We taught him more then just sex stuff Annabeth' Percy laughed, cutting across her 'and who knows, maybe he'll have to battle with a mermaid or something and those skills might come in handy'

'I hope not!' Annabeth said getting jealous at the idea of a mermaid enjoying Nico's touch, his skin, his lips…his tongue.

'Jealous?'

'Aren't you?' she asked, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair.

'The thought of someone else getting our Nico does sting, but he is his own person Annabeth, if he wants to be with someone else and not us we have to accept that'

'Your reasoning is correct, but I refuse to accept it' she said strongly

'Falling in love with the demi-god of darkness are you?' Percy smiled.

'Well…yes, I already fell for the demi-god of earthquakes and oceans, I can love both, my heart is big enough' Annabeth said honestly.

Percy nuzzled her neck, 'I don't doubt it, your heart truly is bigger then I could ever of hoped. I love him too… and from the way he looks at you, I'm pretty sure his fallen way past his heels for you'

'How he looks at me? Have you seen how he looks at you! Almost makes me jealous!' Annabeth laughed.

'Are you going to tell him?'

'That I am jealous?' Annabeth asked, Percy's hand tracing her arm and side lazily.

'That you love him' Percy replied

'I want to…but I don't want to scare him off…its his first relationship, and its not really a normal relationship to begin with, his got two partners'

'Twice as much fun' Percy chuckled.

'Well I certainly think so, but I want him to feel safe and relaxed and loved, I don't want to stress him or freak him out with too much'

'We won't, we'll go slow, we'll show him that we love him and let him make the steps at his own pace.'

'Good' Annabeth smiled, turning in one of her boyfriends arms to face him 'now, Percy dear would you mind greatly if I asked you to apply my body scrub, I feel I am just too tired to do it myself' she said with a wicked grin.

'I guess if you are too tired…fine' Percy said, already pouring the sweet lotion into his hand, eyes full with hunger.

It had felt different while NIco had been away, quieter and less exciting, both in the camp and also in their cabin's at night. It had of course been nice to spend the night just the two of them, reminiscing about how they had been a couple before Nico, but it wasn't the same, they wanted, needed him.

And it seemed that he wanted and needed them too.

Nico had arrived back at camp, looking haggard and beat, his black jacket had dust on it and his tight jeans had a rip in them across the calf. He had arrived late in the day, just as the sun set over the camp hill and the campers went off to their cabins. He walked straight past his own, heart set on Percy's cabin. He don't knock on the door, he just opened it and walked in. As the door closed behind him, Percy rounded the corner to see who had simply barged into his own cabin. He only had time to realize it was his Nico, then Percy was pushed against the wall by the strong demi-god and kissed with such desire and need that it left them both breathless.

Percy kissed him back, dragging his hands across Nico's dusty leather jacket and up into his hair, lacing his fingers into his locks. Nico pushed his tongue into Percy's mouth hungrily; he let out a moan, almost surprising himself. This attack of the two boys lips went of for an age, until they heard a slight cough mixed with a chuckle.

'Hi Nico, mind letting Percy breath for a moment, be a real shame if he died from lack of oxy…'

'Annabeth!' Nico groaned, he let go of Percy and picked her up within a second, crushing her to him. He caught her lips with his own as her hands sprung to his face, pulling him even closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms snaked around her body, savoring every moment.

'Safe to assume that you missed us?' Percy laughed watching his boyfriend make out with his girlfriend.

Nico kissed Annabeth's lips once more then set her back onto her feet, one arm still around her waist, he extended the other one towards Percy.

'You have no idea sea-weed brain' Nico said, pulling Percy into a three way hug.

'Annabeth, how did you manage to teach him bad habits when he was away?' Percy teased

'His just that good' Annabeth laughed, snuggling into the embrace of her two boys.

**Apples and Beckett**

**Please let me know what you think **** I will try to up date more frequently when I am all healed up **


End file.
